Jhan Blackett (Timeline B)
Jhan was a Imperial Knight known well as the crusader of the Empire. He was the middle child of the 3 Blacket children during the 4th Sith War. He would meet and aid the Jedi Tarkin Solo, and would later befriend him. He would be defend the Empire on Coruscant agaisnt the new Sith Darth Morgoth and be saved by Tarkin later on, after the 2nd Empires re-rising he would later commit suicide from not understanding what side he was truelly on. Background (These events take place before 4th Sith War) Jhan was born on Bespin with his brother Zaroc and his sister Nina Blacket. Following his coming to age to be recruited into the Imperial Forces, Jhan chose to be recruited for the high pay so he could help make enough money for his sister and brother, during his childhood he grew apart from his brother. Jhan later took Nina with him once Zaroc left for his political job. He was soon placed into a brigade lead by the famous Imperial Knight, Ran. Jhan would fight side by side with Ran and would become close friends with him. In the following years, Ran was found dead with saber cuts all over him, Jhan managed to find his Rans special saber and gave it to the Emporer himself. In Rans will it stated he wanted Jhan to take his place, In respect for the old Knight the Emporer deigned Jhan as a Knight of the Empire, he would soon fly up the Knights ranks to High Knight, and one of the Emporers own advisors. When the Battle of Caedus' Palace came, Jhan was one of the first Knights to go into action after escorting the Emporer away, with many Stormtroopers being taken down by the superior tactics of their anonymous leader, Jhan was forced to be careful with each step. Eventually the Knights managed to defeat the renegades. Jhan was informed that the leader had escaped. 2 months following Zaroc suddenly appeared within the Military ranks of the Empire. Jhan eventually met up with his brother, soon reconnecting his old brotherly friendship with him. In the months to follow Zaroc would meet his end by the terroristic sith Ythnota Skywalker, who had previously been causing trouble within the Empire. Jhan would never find his brothers body within the wreckage of the battle. Jhan greived over his brother, but moved on. (These Events take place in 4th Sith) Jhan was working agaisnt Ythnotas minions the White Knights on Bespin who had been terrorizing the Jedi. He confronted a Knight quickly before he had the chance to stip him from killing Jedi. He defeated him, with the exception of his escape, and then left to bring his report to the Emporer, a rather uncanny man in his eyes. He then left to visit his sister Nina who had been in the Imperial Library. A strange scraggly man entered the library, asking for help remembering things, so Jhan used his force abilitys to heal him, but before he could finish, a black cloaked man came in and attacked them, they managed to fight him off, the man said his name was Tarkin, and asked Jhan to aid him in chasing him, so they left for Mos Eisley, beleaving the man was a hired mercenary. They entered the Cantina disguised as workers, only to be dragged into a strip show. Jhan noticed the notorious terrorist Omega was sleeping in the back rows. When Omega had left they followed, Jhan followed the dealer while Tarkin followed Omega, when Jhan confronted the dealer, the dealer attacked him, Jhan went down and was unconscious. The next day he found Tarkin, dazed completely. Involvement Strategy Quotes Trivia See also * Link External links * External link Category:Characters Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article